Komi Anders: Spider-Woman of LA
by JP-Ryder
Summary: Komi Anders has moved on in college, as she works as Spider-Woman in Los Angeles. Join her as she learns that there is more than being a superhero than just fighting street criminals. Mini-fic.
1. College Days

**This is a tie-in fic of Garfield Logan: The Spectacular Spider-Man. **

**I do not own Blackfire, Spider-Woman, or anything else that belongs to DC/Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

_'My name is Komi Anders. I am known as the Spider-Woman and used to do work at New York. Now in Los Angeles as I go to college, I have to relive the memories of my past, and defeat this enemy organization called HYDRA. But as I go further, I'm going to meet some enemies and protect this town from criminals, for I am the Spider-Woman of Los Angeles.'_

/

Part 1.) College Days:

The alarm clock starts to beep as a hand hits the top of the clock as she groans. She wanted to sleep for another hours, since she's been out patrolling in the city late at night. Bet she knew she had classes, but she can skip one.

"Come on, girl! We gotta get to Dr. Palmer's class!" Shout her friend and roommate, Karen Breecher. She is a chocolate skinned girl with black bobcut hair, blue eyes, and wears a yellow t-shirt and black skinny jeans "You better wake up or I'm gonna drag you to class!" She yelled at her like a mother would yell at their teenage sons.

"Five more minutes..." Komi muttered as she's under the covers.

"Alright, looks like I'll have to make you get up." Karen said with a smirk as she pulls the covers off of Komi, revealing that she was in her pink underwear as the black girl grabs her by the waist "I'm taking yo' half-naked ass out of the room so you can go to class in yer underwear!" She said as she held onto Komi over her shoulder, as the tanned girl struggles her grip.

"No! Let me go!" Komi screams as she felt Karen spanked her underwear-clad butt "Hey!"

"I'm almost to the door." Karen said as she has the most mischievous grin on her face as she reach for the doorknob, but Komi pinches Karen's butt "Youch! Girl quit pinching!"

"Put me down, now!" Komi orders as Karen puts the underwear clad girl to her feet as Komi stare at her "That wasn't funny, Karen." She scolds the girl.

"Sorry, but I'm trying to get you up. Always sleeping through the day and staying up all night. If you keep this up I'll tickle you next time." Karen warned her.

**Komi's POV:**

"Just let me get dressed." I said as I went to the bathroom so I can change. I took a quick shower as I wash my body, and then put on my purple shirt, green short skirt, and black boots. I don't know why, but I kind of like this style.

I joined Karen as we walk out of our apartment and went out to go to campus. The LA university is a good college that I can spend for 2-years in advance. In fact it's about the summer quarter and now I have to write a term paper.

"Hey girls!" Call out Aquarius Curry, a lean, well built man with black hair, black eyes, good tan, ocean jacket with a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. He's aiming to be a oceanologist. He's been researching aquatic genetics, mainly creating artificial nanos in water. "Heading down to Dr. Palmer's class?"

"Yes we are, fish stick." Karen replied as we continue walking.

"Well maybe after that, you and Komi can, I don't know, check out my nanos at the swimming pool they're lending me in." Aqua asked us.

"Maybe Aqua." I told him with a smile as we walk past him to head for class. I can pretty tell that Aqua is trying to ask me or Karen out. I would always deny him and just be friends with him because my heart will always belonged to Garfield Mark Logan. I can never get over our time together, especially that night when me and Gar had sex.

/

**Normal POV:**

After Dr. Palmer's class, Komi decided to go out on LA for a while as she, unknown to her friends, that she is actually the Spider-Woman, who moved all the way from New York. She then spotted a super criminal known as Boomerang, a crook who uses weaponized boomerangs.

"All right, mates, hand over your loot, and no one gets hurt!" Boomerang demands as he's robbing a bank.

"Seriously, Boomerang?" spoke Spider-Woman as she makes her appearance known. "That is so lame."

"Oh?" Boomerang muttered as he turned around to see who was talking. "Oi Sheila, who are you? Are you one of them cotumed people, mate?" He asked as he eyes the woman's shapely figure.

"My eyes are up here, asshole!" Spider-Woman growled as she flew at the man.

"But I can't see those, mate." Boomerang quiped as he threw two of his boomernags at the heroine.

The first one missed but the second one hit her thigh and cut her which gave the first one time to come around and cut her other thigh.

"Damn it!" Spider-Woman cursed.

"My boomerangs are very specialized, Sheila!" Boomerang states as he threw in some more. Spider-Woman uses her bio-electricity to zap the boomerangs, destroying them but one cuts the costume of her arm.

"Great, now I really need to stitch up this costume." Spider-Woman muttered as she wishes that she can shoot webs. She flew towards Boomerang as she kicks him in the face, making him stumble onto the ground.

"Oi, that hurts, Sheila!" Boomerang yelled.

"My name's not Sheila, stupid!" Spider-Woman retorts.

"No, it's an Australian slang to call a woman, you stupid bi-" Boomerang was cut off as the arachnid woman punches him to the chin, making him loose his teeth and drops his boomerangs.

"I'm not stupid either." Spider-Woman snarled at the downed man as blood ran down her thighs. "How will I explain this? Well this is L.A. I could just say that I was mugged or something."

"L.A. Isn't that bad." A altered voice rang out which prompted the costumed woman to turn around to see the rich man.

"What do you want, Wayne?" Spider-Woman demanded.

"Just checking up on the rookie." Iron Man replied with a chuckle. _'She would be a good SHIELD agent.'_

"I don't need to be checking up, or to be checked out." Spider-Woman snarled at the rich man as Iron Man chuckled.

"I wasn't starring at your bubbly ass if that's what you're thinking." Iron Man told which earns him a judo flip from the arachnid woman.

Spider-Woman has met Bruce Wayne before when she saved his life from a group of gang bangers. Though he doesn't need saving, but until then she was knocked out by one of the men, as it was then Wayne proved to be capable as he uses the Iron Man suit to attack the enemies.

"Wait!" Iron Man spoke as Spider-Woman looks at him as he hands out a card. "Call this number if you want to play with the big leagues."

"Big leagues?" Spider-Woman asked as she looks at the card, which has Wayne's phone number.

"Call me." Iron Man said as he flew off as well as Komi as she flew in the other way.

However, watching from inside the building is a brown haired woman wearing a dark green skin tight catsuit, as she looks at the arachnid woman and the man inside the armor through her binoculars.

"So the Iron Man has met with the Spider-Woman." Said the woman as she smirks. "Hydra will be pleased with her."

"Madame Viper, report it has been three days." A male's voice rang out in her ear.

"Father, Spider-Woman and Wayne had made contacts and I believe that he gave her a card for SHIELD." Madame Viper informed the man over her ear piece. "Should I give chase?"

"Let them both go for now Viper, but continue to monitor Spider-Woman and her daily activities." The voice ordered.

"Yes, father." Viper replied as she ran across the rooftops to catch up with the flying woman. "I will report again at the end of the day."

**/**

**This is part one of the mini-fic of Komi Anders: Spider-Woman of LA. Brought to you by Garfield Logan: The Spectacular Spider-Man, which is on hold for the moment. **

**Also yes, Boomerang is a Marvel villain.**

**And yes, Talia Al Ghul is Madame Viper.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Oceanography

**I do not own Komi, Spider-Woman, or anything else from Marvel/DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Part 2.) Oceanography

Komi sits on her bed as she looks at the card Iron Man gave to her. It has the SHIELD symbol on it and it's number. She has some bandages wrapped around her muscle toned thighs as well as the bandages wrapped around her upper arms. She has been thinking if she should take the offer or not.

"What do I do?" Komi asked herself as she lays on her bed. She then heard the door open as Karen comes in.

"Hey girl, I'm back!" Karen announced as she looks at Komi. "Komi, what happened to you!?"

"Um, got involved in the crossfire of a knife fight." Komi sheepishly lied as she notice her Spider-Woman costume was on the floor. _'Shit!'_

"What is that?" Karen asked as she points the object on the floor.

"It's nothing, just for fashion class!" Komi lied as she snatch the costume and hides it behind her.

Karen took notice of the bandages around Komi. She notice the bruises on the forearms and how she is up all night. "Fine, girl, but make sure you don't run the water when you shower." She told her as she enters her room.

Komi sighs as she slumps onto her bed as she thinks that this was a close call.

/

This Saturday, Komi and Karen enters the campus pool as their friend, Aqua, is using it for his experimental water experiment.

"Glad you two made it." Aqua comments as he turns the knobs of the machine. "You two are about to witness the ability to control water."

"By using water proof microscopic nanites in hydrogen? Let's see your work, Fish-stick." Karen said as the two girls sits on the benches to watch their friend's experiment.

Aquarius turns the knobs as the swimming pool water starts to shift. He then wears a pair of specialized gloves as he uses for this experiment. He starts to move his fingers as he grunts when he starts to move a ball of water up in the air.

"It's working." Aquarius said as he smiles at his work.

"Amazing, Curry." Komi comments as Aquarius blushes at the comment.

"Can you, like form the water into something?" Karen asked as Aquarius forms it into a butterfly. "Incredible, Aquarius."

"Thanks, this will be good for the science fair." Aqua states as coming at the swimming pool is a white haired man with blue eyes and wears a red suit. He was Dean Sebastian Blood, and he doesn't look happy.

"Aquarius, you do not have the authorization for this project of yours in the campus pool!" Dean Blood barked as he glares at the student. "Your machines can cause radiation in the pool!"

"But sir, the nanites are earth friendly." Aqua states as he doesn't want to give up on his work.

"I don't care!" Blood screamed as he turned the knob to the off setting and the nanites in the water shut off and the water all dropped back into the pool.

"No! Why!?" Aqua objected to the School Dean.

"You did not get permission to do this!" Dean Blood told the student. "And besides we don't know if that is even safe!"

"It is safe!" Aqua argued. _'You bastard!'_

"Hold up, Dean." Komi objects. "Aqua's nanites are Eco friendly, he saids so himself."

"But he still doesn't have permission to use the pool." Dean Blood retorts as he pulls up his cellphone.

"But you just can't-" Aqua was about to object, but is ignored by the Dean.

"Hello, radiation control? I've got a contaminated pool and I need it cleaned out!" The Dean shouts as Aqua narrows his eyes at the Dean.

"Sorry, Aqua, you're experiment would've won the science fair." Karen told him as she place a hand on his shoulder.

_'This isn't over!'_ Aqua thought as he thought up a plan to bring his water back.

/

Later on, Spider-Woman stands up on the tallest building in LA, thinking about what happened to her friend's experiment. She looks at her card as she thought up of what will Spider-Man would do?

_'Should I really join? If so, I don't know what this organization would want me.'_ Spider-Woman thought as she doesn't notice Madame Viper behind her.

"So you are the Spider-Woman from New York?" Viper spoke as the arachnid woman turn and spotted the brown haired woman in a green jumpsuit before her.

"Who are you?" Spider-Woman demands.

"You can call me Madame Talia Viper of Hydra." Viper introduced herself.

"Hydra? So you're from that terrorist group!" Spider-Woman snarled as she ready's her bio-electric fists.

"Wait, I am not here to fight, but to make a deal." Viper offered.

"Sorry, but I don't deal with Nazis." Spider-Woman barked as she charges in towards Madame Viper as the green clad woman dodges her attack.

"We are not Nazis." Madame Viper growled at the woman before kicking her onto the ground. "You'd be wise to remember that! Now my master has a deal for you, and I think you would like to hear it."

"Then talk!" Spiderwoman spat as she picked herself back up and glared at the woman. "I don't have all day!"

"Very well." Viper told as she abserved the superheroine. "You see, we've been wanting to recruit you, into our organization."

Spider-Woman scoffs. "Really? You want me to join the dark side? Yeah I think I'm gonna say-"

"If you join us, you'll explore into many secrets in the world that SHIELD is hiding." Viper continued as she interrupts the arachnid. "For example, did you know that there are some people who are born with powers in this world?"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Spider-Woman respond.

"Oh, you will." Viper told as she smiles "But do you honestly think that you and Spider-Man were the first superheroes in the world?"

"What does that mean?" Spiderman asked in curiosity. "Who was the first superhero?"

"You'll just have to join us to find out, Spider-Woman." Viper replied with a smirk. "We can show you a side of life that few every get to see."

"Side of life that few get to see?" Spider-Woman repeated as she actually gave the consideration some thought, before laughing. "Not happeneing! Did you think that you could buy me with such a weak pick up line? It takes a skilled operator to pick me up." _'I can just join SHIELD.'_

"SHEILD will hide it's secrets from you." Viper stated as if reading the girl's mind which creeped her out.

"Well at least it's better than joining your terrorist organization." Spider-Woman retorts as she turns away. "Why don't you go and tell your Cobra Commander or whoever is in charge of to bite me."

"Who saids I'm letting you go?" Viper questions as she brings out her gun and set it to stun, just as Spider-Woman jumps up and avoids the shot.

"Gotta do better than that, Baroness." Spider-Woman replied as she does a flip and kicks Madame Viper's chin.

"Insolent girl!" Viper growled as she hears her com-link. "We'll discuss this later, Spider-Woman. For now I've got another appointment at hand."

"Whatever it is, I will stop you!" Spider-Woman retorts as she saw Viper falls out of the rooftop as the arachnid girl gives chase. Spider-Woman then looks down and saw her gone _'Dammit, she got away!'_

"Yeah she has a habit of doing that." A altered voice sounded behind her.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to start thinking that you're checking out my ass." Spider-Woman growled at the man. "And why the hell didn't you help me stop her!?"

"Darling, I'm checking out your ass and it wasn't my job to help you." Iron Man replied smugly. "If you can't be doing this job without somebody holding your hand then lose the card."

"Agh!" Spider-Woman groans with irritation. "You are infuriating, Wayne! You can let those SHIELD guys to know that I'm not joining SHIELD or Hydra, cause both of you are screwed up in the brains!" She barked as she flew high away from the man of iron. _'Crazy night!'_

_"Master Bruce, I don't think she'll get our offer."_ Alfred states over the com link of the helmet.

"She will, Al. She doesn't know it, yet." Wayne replied as he flew off back to his beach house. "Besides, I've already got me some bubble butt babes waiting for me at the jacuzzi."

_"I'll prepare for the refreshments, sir." _Alfred respond back.

"Thanks, Al." Iron Man replied as he flew away.

/

"The things I do for that man." Alfred muttered to himself as two women splash inside of the hot tub in the next room, one Black, one Asian. "At least Master Wayne has variety."

/

"Why have you called me here!?" Viper demanded from her contact.

"We found another potential recruit." The man responded as he shows her the draftee.

"I want revenge on someone who ruined my project." Spoke a familiar voice.

"Alright, tell me more about this project of yours." Viper replied as she looks at the black haired man standing in front of her.

**/**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. Sleepless Nights

**I do not own Komi, Spider-Woman, or anything else that belongs to DC/Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 3: Sleepless Nights.

This was an exhausting week for Komi.

First, she had to deal with this Goblin rip off called the Jack-O-Lantern from stealing valuables from a museum. Then came too close from her roommate learning her secret, and finally trying to balance out her hero life and schoolwork.

If that's not bad enough, Hydra is interested in her as Spider-Woman, which Komi does not like since she has heard about that organization from history. How a man called Ra's Al Ghul, also known as the Red Skull, tried to rule the world if it wasn't for the legendary Captain America.

"My life sucks." Spider-Woman said as she stands over the building of her college. "How does Spider-Man do this? Wonder what he was without the mask? Great, now I'm talking like him."

Spider-Woman then spots someone suspicious. She looks closely to see that it was Aqua talking to some guy that she doesn't recognized. They nod, shook hands, and went their separate ways.

_'Who was Aqua talking to? Better find that guy before I'm spotted.'_ Spider-Woman thought as she crawls onto the roof to follow the mysterious man Aqua was talking to, but then she lost him.

_'Dammit! Oh well, better head back home.'_ She thought as she flew up from the roof as she flew to her dorm.

/

"Man, where is that girl around this late at night?" Karen asked as she waits for Komi to show up as she hears something from Komi's room. "What the hell? Better not be any burglary at my dorm!"

Komi just got out of her uniform and threw it into her closet when her friend Karen just barges into her room.

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG DORM, FOO-" Karen screamed before she saw her friend in her current state of undressed and put two and two together. "Geez girl. I didn't know you were into that freaky shit."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Komi yells as she covers herself. "I was just changing my clothes!"

"Whatever, what you do is your business." Karen told her as she shuts the door.

_'Geez, what on earth does she thinks I'm doing?'_ Komi thought as she lie on her bed as she falls asleep.

/

The next day, Komi yawned as she heads down to her next class. While there, she bumps into Aqua, who looked tired as well.

"Hey, Fishstick, what's gotten you tired?" She asked him.

"Sorry, I was up all night doing something." Aqua replied as Komi grew suspicious after she saw him with a stranger last night.

"I hope it isn't something that wil get the Dean on your case?" Komi asked in concern.

"Nope. Nothing like that, I ensure you." Aqua replied as he waved off the concern that he would usually love to get from the dark haired beauty. "I'm trying to prove that my nanites aren't dangerous."

"Well good luck with that." Komi wished well as the young man walked away without his normal vigour. "Get some sleep too!"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead!" Aqua yelled back as he headed to his next class. "Or when I run out of coffee!"

"I hope it's the latter!" Komi yelled back with a smirk. _'What are we going to do with that guy? Probably tie him up and force him to sleep.'_

/

Another night out of patrol when Komi as Spider-Woman prepares to take down the Swordsman, a man with swordsmanship skills that he used for crime, and his partner, Whiplash, a dominatrix-like villain in leather.

"Alright, drop the whips and sword, you two." Spider-Woman orders as the two villains look at each other.

"Not today, for you see you will die!" Whiplash told as she threw her whip towards the arachnid woman as she dodges, but it also tears the thigh of her suit.

"Really?!" Spider-Woman shouts as she saw the tear. "I'm running out of suits!"

"You're about to run out of lives!" Swordsman stated as he swung his sword at the hero.

"For that...I'm just going to beat you and to be honest I don't know when or if I'll stop." Spider-Woman comments as she flew towards the male villain and kneed him in the stomach before kicking him in his genitial and then punching him in his face multiple times, breaking his nose and his jaw before throwing him at his partner. "That was overkill."

"B...bi-itch." Swordsman caughed up blood as he has internal bleeding from the strike to his stomach.

"Need help?" Iron Man asked as he flew in to blast Whiplash down. "Me and Whiplash go way back, how are you doing, Pammy?"

"Iron Man, just my luck." Spider-Woman and Whiplash said at the same time as the dominatrix woman tries to flee without her partner, but is then punched in the back by Spider-Woman's bio-electricity punches.

"Nice punch, bio-electricity coming out of your fists." Iron Man states as he lowered himself down next to Spider-Woman.

The arachnid then asked the man. "What do you know about Hydra?"

Iron Man went silent as he ties up the two knocked out villains. "Hydra's a terrorist organization. It's best if you don't get involved with them. Did you run into them?" he asked.

"This Madame Viper confronted me, telling me to join her and shit." Spider-Woman told him. "I told her no, but it seems she might not get the message."

"Viper, she truly hates heroes." Iron Man comments. "Look, the offer still stands."

"This SHIELD, are they good?" Spider-Woman asked him.

"Just don't get on to Waller's bad side, like Spider-Man tries not to." Iron Man told her as he flies off leaving Spider-Woman with the two tied up villains.

"I doubt Spider-Man even knows that that Waller person exists." Spider-Woman commented herself as the cops arrive shortly later and she then left for her dorm. "He better be careful." _'Garfield, better be careful. I don't want him getting hurt all because Spider-Man pissed off this Waller.'_

/

"Maybe I should cut my hair or something?" Komi questions herself as she lays on her bed. _'But then I'll have to wear a wig while I'm in costume.'_

/

Dean Blood waits at the pool wing as he saw a truck with yellow, hazmat suited men. These people are from hazard control, for which the dean called for.

"Finally, I've been wondering where have you all been." Sabastian Blood told them as the yellow hazmat suited men grabs Blood by the arms. "What the-!? What's going on!?"

"Your doom, Blood." spoke a person in the hazmat suit. "AIM has heard that you're declining a fellow genius's project."

"AIM!? You mean those technological psychos that are a sub group from Hydra!?" Blood asked as he saw the men in hazmats bringing out containers that looks toxic. "What's in those?"

"You'll see." the hazmat suited man told him as they all head down to the swimming pool.

**/**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	4. Trouble at Campus

**I do not own everything that belongs to DC/Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 4: Trouble at Campus.

Komi and Karen were walking towards the campus as they see a bunch of students on campus being blocked by guys in hazmats.

"What's going on here?" Komi asked in curiosity.

"Those guys in hazmat suits are doing something at the pool wing, must be hazzard control." Karen replied as she ask one of the students. "Hey Marvin, why are we blocked out by the guys in yellow hazmats?"

"We don't know, but I did see them dragging the Dean inside the pool building." Marvin replied which caught Komi's interest.

"Dragged him? What do you mean by that?" Komi asked him.

"Well he was shouting and yelling for help." Marvin commented.

"And nobody helped!?" Komi asked in outrage.

"I think it's some prank." Marvin replied to the girl.

"Well something doesn't feel right here." Komi stated with narrowed eyes.

Komi turns to the other direction as her friend shouts "Where are you going!?"

"Going to call for help, unlike some people!" Komi respond as she makes a turn as she pulls up her shirt, revealing her Spider-Woman outfit as a card drops from her person. She picks it back up, revealing the same card Bruce Wayne gave to her.

_'Maybe they can help.'_ Komi thought as she changed into Spider-Woman as she picks up her phone.

/

"Why are you doing this to me!?" Dean Blood demands as he is now standing on the high board above the water of the pool. "I thought you people were going to clean the pool out!?"

"This pool is filled with so much potential. These nanites will not be wasted by its creator." The AIM leader told the Dean as another AIM member steps in next to him.

"That's right, so let's have you take a dip and see how dangerous my nanites are." Aquarius told as he takes his hazmat helmet off as he glares at the Dean.

"Mr. Curry, what is the meaning of this!?" The Dean demands infuriating that Aquarius is behind this.

"You attempt to shut down my project which would potentially change the world!" Aquarius spat as he looks down at the water. "I've build these water nanites to help clean water of the world. It can turn polluted water into clean, drinkable water, hell it's environment friendly!"

"Those nanites will do nothing but contaminate the pool!" Dean Blood retorts as Aquarius frowns.

"Looks like you'll be walking the plank." Aquarius told as he motions the AIM henchmen to push the Dean down the pool. As the Dean falls, Spider-Woman flew down to save the Dean before he falls into the pool.

"Didn't your mother told you that it's not nice to push people in the pool?" Spider-Woman told as she notice Aquarius is among the hazmat suited crooks. _'Aquarius?'_

"Spider-Woman?" Aqua stated in confusion at the hero being there without anybody informing her or even calling the police. _'Unless...she is a student here?'_ "What are you doing here!?" He demanded.

"A good citizen inforned me of you kidnapping of the Dean." Spider-Woman answered the man. "Stop this and turn yourself in! I don't want to hurt some kid!" _'Or my friend.'_

"Never!" Aqua yelled as he activated the nanites in the pool. "I have no problem going though you to get to him!"

"Looks like we're heading out." Spider-Woman said as she held the Dean as she heads for the window as she crashes down as the Dean covers himself from the crash.

"After them!" The AIM Leader told as the AIM henchmen marches out of the building. Aqua activates his nanites in the pool as they form into a creature made of water as it looks similar to a shark with arms and legs as it bust through the wall.

/

"Where are you taking me, woman!?" Dean demands as Spider-Woman drops him to the floor.

"Listen, buddy, get away from here as fast as you can if you want to be safe. I'm going to try and convince the guy to stop what he's doing." Komi told in as she looks at the water creature at the pool building as she flew towards it.

/

"Quick, get the dean!" the AIM henchmen told as he is hit with a statically charged arrow as the other is hit with a bo staff.

"Got one." said a blond, buzz cut man with a mustache and goatee, wearing purple shades, as well as wearing a black kelvar vest with a purple arrow aiming up, as well as wearing black cargo pants and steel toed boots. "What about you, Lance?"

"Peachy, Hawkeye." replied a woman with long blond hair, as well as wearing a blue mask, a white and blue leotard with long sleeves and wears white boots. "These AIM agents are from Hydra, no doubt about it."

"Where's Wayne? He should be here in the action." Hawkeye comments as he sees the man in his Mark II armor flying up. "Never mind, he's here."

"Ya miss me?" Irom Man asked as AC/DC Dogs of War can be heard over the suit's PA. "Let's make this quick; I have a date with a Dutch lingerie model."

"Lucky bastard." Kawkeye mumbled to himself as the three attack.

"We need to hurry and take these guys down before the news vans get here! We aren't to be seen, remember!" Mockingbird yelled at her two companions. "Wayne will cause enough of a stir up with the news!"

"With that Spiderman showing up at New York, we might confront him soon." Hawkeye told as he shoots another trick arrow towards another AIM henchmen.

"I think the paparazzi is already enough of our worries." Iron Man told as he points up to the sky, as a water shark creature emerges as it roars.

"Heads up!" Spider-Woman shouts as she jumps in as she charges her bio-electricity towards the water creature as she punches it. This cause it to explode as the nanites malfunction as it deactivates.

"No! My nanites!" Aqua shouts as the AIM leader shoves the boy into the pool filled with the rest of his nanites.

"Let's go!" The AIM Leader told as suddenly his AIM henchmen were ambushed as many SHIELD soldiers crashes in with guns aiming at them. "No! This isn't what Talia promised us!"

"Talia?" Spider-Woman muttered as she looks at Aquarius struggling to get out of the water. "Oh my god, hang on!"

"Help!" Aqua begs as he is being affected by the nanites in the water. He swallowed some water as the nanites enters inside of him as they go through his blood, bones, and organs. It was then the nanites starts alternating Aquarius Curry's DNA.

"Grab my hand!" Spider-Woman offered her hand to Aqua, as he reach for it, only for his fingers to turn into water and disintegrated in the pool.

"Wha- what's happening to me!?" Aqua asked in panic as his whole body from the legs starts disintegrating as Spider-Woman and Iron Man pulls him out of the pool, only to pull half of his body as his body starts turning into a puddle.

"Wha...what's happening to him!?" Spider-Woman asked in horror as she sees her friend being melted away.

"His DNA's been altered into hydrogen thanks to those nanites. Those nanos are rearranging his molecules!" Iron-Man informs.

"Please...save me..." Aqua begs as his face and body melts into a puddle.

"He's...gone." Spider-Woman whispered as she lets out her tears from her masked eyes.

"Another scientist lost to the madness that is revenge." Iron Man commented which made the woman glare at him. "What?"

"What!?" Spider-Woman growled. "You have the gull to mock him and then you ask me what!?"

"Well you were glaring at me so I was curious as to what caused you to glare." Iron Man replied to the woman.

"Asshole!" Spider-Woman yelled at the armored man; they both didn't see the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents leave the scene in the shadows as the news vans show up.

"Great, the leaches are here." Iron Man commented as he waved at the rolling cameras.

"They're here as well?" Spider-Woman whispered in response to seeing the news camera crews filming them.

"You get used to it." Iron Man responded to the woman.

"Screw you." Spider-Woman snarled at the man while they both put on fake smiles. "I'll kick your ass."

"Iron-Man! What can you and Spider-Woman tell us what happened?"

"Spider-Woman, is it true that you and Spiderman broke up which is the reason why you moved to LA?"

"Me and Spiderman never dated!" Spider-Woman retorts as she decides to walk out of the paparazzi as she decides to fly out of here. _'Gotta get me some web shooters.'_

/

"Stupid leeches." Spider-Woman muttered as she lands on top of a building as she hugs herself. _'Why can't they all understand what I've been through! Damn Talia, damn that bucket-headed playboy, damn the media!'_

"Having trouble, honey?" asked a voice as Spider-Woman automatically gets in her defensive position as she saw Mockingbird and Hawkeye facing her. "No need to harm us, we just want to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" Spider-Woman questioned as she stopped hugging herself and stood to face the two agents.

"We want to talk about you joining S.H.I.E.L.D." Mockingbird answered.

"SHIELD?" Spider-Woman asked as she looks down. "Why should I join them?"

"Because we believe that you can do some good for the world." Mockingbird replied to the girl.

"Plus, you, and Spiderman have been getting a lot of attention for the boss." Hawkeye states as Mockingbird punch his shoulder. "Ouch."

"Attention? That's because we're heroes." Spider-Woman told them.

"Heroes with extra ordinary abilities no ordinary human have." Mockingbird interjects. "Look, it's your choice if you don't want to-"

"I'll join." Spider-Woman told them much to the shock of the two. "I want to hunt down Talia and Hydra for what they did to Aquarius Curry."

"Why do you care?" Hawkeye asked.

"He was my friend." Spider-Woman informed the two agents.

"I see." Mockingbird said as she extends her hand to the arachnid woman "SHIELD Agent Dinah Lance, aka Mockingbird."

"And I'm Agent Oliver Queen, aka Hawkeye, world's greatest archer." Hawkeye introduces himself.

"Then my name is Komi Anders, aka Spider-Woman." Komi told them as she removes her mask showing them her face. "Where do I start?"

**/**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	5. Enter: SHIELD

**I do not own everything that belongs to DC/Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 5: Enter: SHIELD

Spider-Woman groans after she felt something hit her. Once her eyes are opened, she finds herself on a chair in a dark room.

"Where am I?" She asked as she finds herself in the spot light.

"You are in one of our SHIELD secret rooms so you can ask us some questions, Spider-Woman." said a robotic voice.

"Questions? Like an interrigation?" Komi asked as she roll her eyes in her mask.

"Question one: Is your name Komi Anders?" The voice asked.

"Uh, yeah." SpiderWoman replied.

"What is your age?"

"18, going to be 19 next month." Komi told as she suddenly remembers that Gar's birthday will be coming soon.

"How and where did you get your powers?" It asks again.

Komi was hesitant in telling how she got her powers, so she saids the abridged version of her story. "I was a troubled kid, stole some radioactive spiders from a STAR Labs up in New York. Then got bitten by one. Few weeks later I woke up and got spider powers."

"Why do you want to join SHIELD?" It asks her.

"So I can help take down Hydra for revenge after what they put my friend through." Komi told as she grits her teeth mentioning Hydra.

"Alright, Ms. Anders, that'll be all." The voice said as it reveals Lt. Steve Trevor from the viewing window of the secret room. "You may walk out and we will get you ready for SHIELD."

"Finally." Komi said as she gets up as she exits out of the room.

/

"Welcome to SHIELD, Ms. Anders." Lt. Trevor told her as he leads her towards the bridge. "Our Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division is well known to keep the world at peace and make sure no world threats will be missed."

"This place looks something out of Star Trek." Spider-Woman comments as she looks around at the bridge. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Why at our Helicarrier." Trevor told her as he salutes his men.

"Helicarrier?" She asked as she looks out the window and see a bunch of clouds. "Are we...up at the sky!?"

"Yes we are, ma'am. People don't look to the skies for a giant ship; one with state of the art cloaking and repulsion systems, all created by WayneTech." Trevor replied as everybody in the room suddenly stood at attention and the female hero turned to see a smallish skinny woman with dark skin and eyepatch whose very presence gave off confidence and power; the man to her right was kind of lanky and wore glasses; the woman to her left had red hair and skin tight black catsuit as she intimidated the young woman with just a look.

"W-Who are they?" Spider-Woman questioned the blond man.

"Our director Amanda Waller, the Black Widow and the Hulk or at this time just call him Cyrus Gold." Trevor answered the masked girl.

"Hello, Ms. Anders." Waller greeted in a way that frightened the young hero.

"H-Hello, Director Waller." Spider-Woman greeted in return. "It's nice to be here."

"Yes. Now enough with the small talk. Widow I want you to take Spider-Woman into the training room...and _train_ her." Waller ordered as the last part was said in such a way that made the masked woman shiver.

"Yes, sir, Director." Black Widow said as she leads Spider-Woman to the training room as Waller goes to get mission reports.

/

"So, tell me about yourself, Black Widow?" Spider-Woman inquired the catsuit wearing spy.

"I'm a top Agent of SHIELD is all you should know." Black Widow replied as they make it to the training room. "My past is classified information."

"Top secret? Gotcha." Spider-Woman replied as the training course is starting. "So, what's today's training?"

"Target practice." Black Widow told her as robots emerges from the floor as the redhead cocks her gun. "Beat fifty robots under 3 minutes."

"Fifty under 3?" Spider-Woman asked as her fists became bio-charged with electricity as she charges at the robots.

/

"She's good." Cyrus comments as he, Hawkeye, and Mockingbird observe to watch SpiderWoman and Black Widow fighting the robots.

"With some training, she'll be in the same ranks as us." Hawkeye states as he cross his arms. "All we need is Spiderman if that Devil bring us to him."

"You know Vic, he's over protective with certain people." Mockingbird states as she saw Spider-Woman take down ten robots with her bio-electricity punches. "How is bio-electricity related to the spider theme?"

"Who knows." Cyrus said with a shrug as they continue to watch as the training session is over. "3 minutes is up!"

Spider-Woman catches her breath as she reads the score board: 28 robots for her, 50 robots for Widow.

"28?" Komi questions as she sees Widow blowing smoke from her pistol as she twirls it and place it in her pouch. "Show off." the arachnid woman muttered.

"It is called skills." Widow replied which shocked the girl who didn't think that the red head could possibly hear her.

_'She can't be human. Not a normal one anyways.'_ Spider-Woman thought as she rolled her eyes. _'Bitch.'_

"Next time I expect better from you." Widow commented.

"Alright, that'll be enough. Spider-Woman, you will be training more for improvement." Cyrus told through the speaker.

"You know, she actually did a pretty good job." Mockingbird states as she looks at the damaged robots.

"True, but she doesn't have the skills as a SHIELD agent." Hawkeye comments dismissively.

/

"Thank you for helping me with my project, Karen." Dr. Ray Palmer told his student as he fixes some kind of helmet.

"You're welcome, Ray. I'm doing nothing since my roommate is out somewhere." Karen replied as she puts on her lab coat. _'Wonder where's Aqua lately?'_

"Alright, now let's work on the particle ray." Dr. Palmer said as he aims the ray gun towards an apple as he shoots a particle blue light towards an apple as it shrinks down microscopically. "It works!"

"That is so cool, Dr. Palmer." Karen comments as suddenly something is thrown through the window as it spread some kind of gas. "What the hell!?"

"Karen, I need you out of here, NOW!" Dr. Palmer told the girl as he hands her his particle ray. "Use this on yourself if you're desperate. Before you ask, it's harmful to humans."

"How- cough, cough- do you know that?" Karen asked while coughing.

"Because I've already tested it." Palmer replied as he grabs his helmet and wears it.

Karen gulped as she points the particle ray to herself as she press the shrink setting as it shoots her, causing her to shrink. It was then when she hears her teacher saying something about a SHIELD.

**/**

**Barbara Gordon is Black Widow just so you know.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	6. Saving an Ant

**I do not own everything that belongs to DC/Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 6: Saving an Ant

Spider-Woman swings around Los Angeles as she heads home to her apartment. She had an exhausting day at training at the Helicarrier, which is still going to be something to get used to that.

_'Karen must be worried sick if I'm gonna come this late.'_ She thought as she swings towards her dorm apartment.

Once she lands at the fire place, she opens the window as she sneaks in without anyone spotting her. She looks as she notice that no one's home. _'Strange, Karen is always home before me.'_ She thought as she takes off her mask as well as stripping down her costume. Unknown to her, her roommate is in this room, but in the size of a wasp right now.

_'Holy shit, Komi's the Spider-Woman!'_ Karen thought as she shoots the ray towards her as she grow to her basic size, which startled Komi. "Girl, you got some explaining to do!"

Komi turns around as she saw her roommate appearing out of nowhere. The worst part is, that she was still taking off of her Spider-Woman costume. "It's not what you think." She denied.

"What? That my roommate is Spider-Woman and never got to tell me?" Karen countered. "Look, I don't want to argue with you girl, I need your help."

"Help? What do you need?" Komi asked as she notice the ray gun Karen's using.

"This here was made by Dr. Palmer." Karen explained. "Some men in green uniforms barge in and kidnapped him. Luckily, he gave me the ray and said something about a shield."

Komi absorb the information, as she place her hand onto her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm gonna call someone who can help." _'Hydra will pay for this. Endangering and almost killed my friend.'_

"Really, who?" Karen asked.

"Someone who can bring the good doctor back." She said as she picks up her cellphone and calls SHIELD.

/

"Black Widow, we got a report from Anders." said Agent Matthews as he sees the red head looking at him with a bored expression as she is setting up her guns.

"Put her on speaker." Widow orders as the agent put speaker phone as the agent listens. "What do you need, Anders?" She asked through the video feed.

"I need help! My professor was kidnapped by Hydra!" Komi pleaded with the red head.

"Who is that behind you?" Widow growled at the college student. "You are compromising SHEILD security and my identity!"

"My roommate, Karen, was helping Dr. Palmer with some shrink ray they build, and Hydra ambush them and has taken Palmer." Komi explained as Widow looks blankly at the girl.

"Dr. Palmer, as in _the_ Dr. Ray Palmer?" Widow demands over the phone. _'So it appears that Hydra's wants his particle research, or something else.'_ "Does your friend know who you are?"

"...Yes." Komi answered as Widow wants to hit her.

"Rookie mistake. Just bring her in to one of our warehouses, I'll meet you there. Also make sure you blind fold her." Widow told her as she hangs up and heads down. "I am so gonna kick that rookie's ass for her incompetence!"

/

"She seemed friendly." Karen growned at her roommate.

"Yeah. Just a ball of suns- let's not lie to eachother. She is probably evil and she looked really mad." Komi responded in worry.

"Girlfriend, I think she wants to kill you." Karen frowned more. "You aren't really going to cover my eyes, right?"

"No." Komi smiled shifh made the woman happy. "I'm going to cover your whole head."

"Wha-" Everything went black as a bag went over the panicked girl's head. "What the hell!?"

"Sorry, but now maybe Widow won't be angry." Komi put her mask back on and left carrying Karen over the shoulder.

/

Black Widow stood in a SHEILD warehouse as she unloaded a clip into a cut out of Spider-Woman's face on a practice target, and imagined that it was the real Spider-Woman. _'Satisfaction.'_ She thought.

She heard a footstep as she turns around with her wrist guns aiming at the arachnid woman carrying her roommate over the shoulder. "Relax Widow, it's just me."

"This is embarrassing." Karen muttered as she is placed down as Spider-Woman takes the bag off of her head.

"Now." Black Widow starts as she holds her iPad, takes a snapshot at Karen, and then reads "Karen Breecher, age 20, Sophmore at the Los Angeles University, born in San Francisco, CA, Honorary student, expertise on science, biology, zoology, and ecology. Well known invention is a pair of flight Wasp wings and sting chargers."

"How do you know all of that?" Karen asked as Black Widow glares at her, making her feel nervous. "Um, never mind."

"Tell me exactly, what happened on Dr. Palmer's capture?" Black Widow asked as Karen held onto the particle ray.

"I was working with him when he was using this ant helmet to speak to ants." Karen explained. "But then suddenly, those men in green soldier outfits with octopus skull patch on burst in and takes Palmer. He gave me this ray gun to shrink me down and escape."

"Do you know what he told you to do?" she asked.

"He said something about a shield?" Karen answered as Black Widow nods her head in understanding.

"I see." she said as she turns towards the nervous Spider-Woman. "Anders, are you prepared for your first assignment."

"Y-Yes." Spider-Woman nodded her head in a nervous excitment.

"Good. Wayne and you will bring Doctor Palmer back and take down any Hydra operatives you find." Black Widow ordered as she contacted the billionaire. "Wayne, answer!"

"Yes, Widow?" Wayne yawned over the line.

"Get to my location. You have a mission with Anders." Widow ordered.

"The hot chick with the amazing ass? I'll be right there." Wayne complied with his playboy smirk.

"No way. Bruce Wayne? Coming here?" Karen asked in shock. "Girl do I look hot?"

_'I'm surrounded by idiots.'_ Barbara Romanova thought to herself as she contacts any available heroes.

/

Dr. Ray Palmer stood with his helmet in his hands as he is being confronted by Madame Viper.

"Good evening, doctor." Viper greets. "Now I know you're wondering why you are here."

"My particle research is a dead giveaway I believe." Palmer comments as he hears her laughs. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that Hydra doesn't have any interest in your research." she said as she opens up her laptop to show the doctor an image of a man in blue and carrying a shield "We are interested in what SHIELD has and I know you know who he is."

"I don't know who you're talking about." Palmer frowned.

"Tell us doctor." Viper told the man as she narrowed her eyes and the man started to sweat in fear. "Tell me, now."

"I-I really don't know." Palmer's voice cracked a little. _'Shit! I'm not a field agent! I won't be able to resist!'_

"Tell is doctor!" Viper cut the man.

"Captain America!" Palmer cried out in fear.

"I know who the captain is, doctor." Viper told as she brings out a knife and aims it at the doctor's arm. "Now, tell us where Waller keeps him."

Before the doctor could complied, all heard stomping noises as they hear a rumble. "What is that?"

Palmer smirks as he replied. "Looks like they brought the big guy here."

"HULK SMASH!" Cried a deep voice as it crashes down a wall as he proceeds to best up and punch Hydra soldiers as Spider-Woman, Black Widow, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Karen, who's wearing insect wings on her back while carrying stingers flies in to charge at. The Hydra base.

"Looks like tracking Ray's heart rate and Hydra signals wasn't so hard to find." Iron Man comments as he sees Viper. "Well, if it isn't Hydra's daddy's girl."

"Wayne." Viper growled as she held her pistol up towards the doctor, only to be shot at by one of Karen's stingers. "Bitch."

"Saids the crazy bitch who kidnaps the professor." Karen retorts. "Call me Wasp."

"Nice ring to it." Spider-Woman replied as she bioshock punch a Hydra agent.

"HULK SMASH ENEMIES!" Hulk cried out as he punches some Hydra agents as Hawkeye shoot some arrows towards the other agents.

"Spider, get Wasp and Palmer out of here." Iron Man ordered the new recruit.

"You got it." Spider-Woman picked up the doctor and flew off. "Come on, Wasp!"

"Got it, girlfriend!" Wasp folled suit of her roommate.

"Lesbians... so hot." Iron Man commented to the archer.

"So true." Hawkeye smirked. "Guess you don't have a chance."

"I can land two lesbians." Iron Man replied as the herd of Hydra agents started to thin out.

"Stop talking and let's smash the rest!" Hulk told the two as he chases the Hydra agents down.

"Agreed." Black Widow replied as she jumps up and kicks Madame Viper, who dodges and makes a getaway.

"Someday, another time." Viper comments as she disappears.

"Dammit." Widow cursed as she lost the woman.

/

"Are you okay, Dr. Palmer?" Wasp asked her professor.

"Yes, Karen. But there's something I need to tell Waller about Viper's plans." Dr. Palmer replied as Black Widow catches up on them.

"We'll discuss this for later. For now, we head back to SHIELD." Widow told as she leads the team to a SHIELD quinjet.

"What did Viper want with you, doctor." Spider-Woman asked while getting the stink eye from Black Widow. _'She has something planned for me.'_ she gulped.

"She wants to know about the Star." Dr. Palmer told her as Widow looks dread.

"So, Hydra no learns that we do have the Star with us." Widow replied as Spider-Woman looks confused.

"Um, what is this "Star" you're talking about?" Spider-Woman asked in curiosity.

"That is a need to know basics, rookie." Widow respond without looking at the arachnid girl.

"But I'm a SHIELD agent, too! I deserve to know-" she was cut off when Widow interjects.

"You're only a rookie, Spider-Woman. You're too new and if we tell you, Hydra will torture you until you spill the beans." Widow retorts strictly as she leans closer to the arachnid woman's face. "So I suggests you calm that mouth of yours and keep it tight, other wise you'll be training with me tomorrow so I can kick you bubbly ass. Understood?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Spider-Woman yelped in fear of the red head. "Mouth shutting up and no more talking."

"Idiot." Widow sighed as she walked away. "Palmer, until further notice you will be under SHIELD protection as well as all others who know who Star is located."

"Understood Agent Romanoff." Palmer replied nervously. "What about Ms. Beecher?"

"That is yet to be decided." Widow replied as the woman gulped as the red head turned to face her. "We will be in touch."

"O-Okay." Wasp whimpered as her college professor grabbed her arm and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Thanks, doc." Wasp smiled with a slight blush kn her cheeks.

_'Well, this has been a long night.'_ Spidet-Woman comments as she looks up at the nightly sky. _'Wonder what Garfield's up to these days?'_

**/**

**End of mini series.**

**Now that Komi Anders the Spider-Woman is over, I can finally resume Garfield the Spider-Man.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
